


[Podfic] Parenthood

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dog BB-8 (Star Wars), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Author summary:“So, parenting is hard,” Snap says conversationally, and Poe lets out a very, very tired laugh, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, it’s, uh, something.”Poe & puppy BB-8.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Temmin "Snap" Wexley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parenthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935376) by [beeawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeawolf/pseuds/beeawolf). 



Narrator: aethel  
Poe: elaineofshalott  
Snap: reena_jenkins  


Audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 6min 32sec  
File size: 3.56mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%20Sequel%20Trilogy%5d%20Parenthood.mp3) **

Thanks to [beeawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeawolf/pseuds/beeawolf) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
